Un trio, ça vous gêne?
by Alllba Ambre
Summary: Trucs à trois, vous connaissez? Petits one-shots. D'abord un Hermione-Harry-Ron, ensuite un Harry-Ron-Drago et enfin un James-Sirius-Remus...
1. Amour à trois

**Amour à trois.**

****

****

****

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling pour changer…**

****

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, c'est un nouveau délire, ne vous attendez pas à des chef-d'œuvres ! Et je voulais aussi prévenir les personnes qui n'aiment pas les lemons à plusieurs, ne lisez pas ce qui suit…**

Le trio de Gryffondor se trouvait dans sa salle commune qui était pour une fois silencieuse. Le calme présent dans cette pièce ainsi que dans tout le château s'expliquait par le fait que c'étaient les vacances et que tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, à l'exception bien sûr de l'inséparable trio composé par Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ginny était rentrée au Terrier pour voir les jumeaux qui avaient brillamment réussi à ouvrir leur propre boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Contrairement à sa sœur cadette, les moqueries de Fred et George ne manquaient pas à Ron ; il s'était fait une joie de rester à Poudlard avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione était naturellement restée pour ne pas laisser Harry seul dans ce moment d'attente de la prochaine guerre contre Voldemort. Ron avait aussitôt ajouté qu'il restait pour la même raison ; Harry leur était reconnaissant à tous les deux même s'il savait que Ron était aussi resté pour une toute autre raison…

Harry et Ron étaient en train de travailler ou plutôt faisaient semblant. Hermione, quant à elle, était assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire, car elle avait évidemment terminé ses devoirs dès le début des vacances. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient bien entendu beaucoup moins d'inspiration depuis que leur camarade ne travaillait plus avec eux… Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Ron et Harry se regardaient silencieusement pour savoir s'ils étaient capables de faire ce dont ils avaient en tête depuis un certain temps… Finalement, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et se levèrent pour aller voir Hermione. La jeune fille fut surprise de les voir s'avancer vers elle d'une façon hésitante et elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ses deux amis étaient gênés et avaient du mal à la regarder dans les yeux…

Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Elle ne les avait jamais vus aussi timides de toute sa vie.

Les deux autres se regardèrent avec appréhension, leur amie n'allait sûrement pas bien prendre ce qu'ils allaient lui dire.

Ben, commença Ron, Harry et moi, on voulait te parler de quelque chose dont nous avons discuté depuis longtemps.

D'accord, de quoi vous voulez me parler ? dit Hermione en espérant faire disparaître leur trouble.

Mais ça ne fit que l'accentuer, Ron qui avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour continuer à parler la referma aussitôt avant de devenir rouge comme une écrevisse. Il se tourna avec un regard désespéré vers son meilleur ami pour qu'il continue.

Bien sûr, c'est toujours pour moi le plus difficile, marmonna Harry.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de commencer à parler.

En fait, depuis quelques semaines, je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais des sentiments inhabituels et j'ai fini par en parler avec Ron et il m'a avoué que pour lui, c'était pareil…

Harry s'interrompit pour voir la réaction d'Hermione. Cette dernière réfléchissait, elle essayait de déchiffrer les paroles nébuleuses que son ami venait de lui avouer.

Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous sortez ensemble, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent surpris avant de répondre à leur amie.

Mais non, on n'est pas gay ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux ensemble.

Vous savez, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels et je ne le dirai à personne, continua Hermione sur la même lancée.

Ron et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Toi qui es si intelligente normalement, on dirait que tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ! lança le rouquin.

Hermione commença-elle aussi à s'énerver et monter la voix.

Si vous voulez que je comprenne, essayez de m'expliquer clairement au lieu de me raconter des devinettes !

Ron eut un regard craintif avant de se lancer.

C'est que, heu, on est tous les deux amoureux de toi, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Toute sa colère avait disparue pour être remplacée par l'incompréhension. Ils rigolaient là ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être sérieux…

Pourtant ils l'étaient vraiment et elle en fut sûre quelques instants après.

On en a beaucoup parlé avec Ron, et on s'est dit que si tu sortais avec l'un d'entre nous, l'autre en souffrirait trop et cela pourrait briser notre amitié, continua Harry. Alors on a trouvé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour qu'aucun de nous deux ne souffre et soit jaloux à part le fait que tu ne sortes avec aucun de nous et alors, on souffrirait tous les deux…

C'est quoi, votre idée ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

Heu, l'idée c'est que tu sortes avec nous deux en même temps…

Harry et Ron purent voir que leur camarade était surprise avec ses yeux grands ouverts. Voyant que leur amie restait silencieuse, ils comprirent qu'elle réagissait comme ils le craignaient.

Heu, on comprend que tu sois choquée par notre proposition, on va te laisser seule…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, laissant Hermione perdue dans ses pensées. Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas à ce qu'ils lui disent cela. Elle aussi depuis quelques temps avait compris qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Ron et Harry mais elle l'avait gardé pour elle, ça ne la gênait pas de ressentir ces sentiments même si ses amis ne le savaient pas. Elle n'avait rien dit car ça aurait probablement détérioré leurs relations, comme c'était en train de se produire maintenant…

Attendez ! cria-t-elle.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent, plein d'espoir. En voyant ces regards, Hermione douta, est-ce qu'elle prenait la bonne décision ? Leurs relations à tous les trois allaient être chamboulées pour quelque chose d'inhabituel, un amour à trois… La Gryffondor sourit, après tout, leur trio n'avait jamais fait de choses normales…

Je suis d'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Ses deux amis la regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

Ron et Harry rejoignirent Hermione et ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, gênés par ce qui venait de se passer. Harry fut le moins timide des trois, il s'avança vers son amie et commença à l'embrasser. Hermione resta surprise quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser. Ils furent bientôt essoufflés et dès qu'Harry retira ses lèvres de celles de la préfète en chef, Ron y posa aussitôt les siennes. Après cet instant, Hermione perdit le cours des choses à cause de ces deux bouches qui l'embrassaient passionnément, une sur sa propre bouche et l'autre dans son cou et qui de temps à temps, lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle ne se rappelait plus comment elle avait atterrit sur le lit d'Harry dans le dortoir des garçons en compagnie de ses deux amis, futurs amants, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas du tout, occupée à embrasser ses compagnons et découvrant des plaisirs qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginés. Ron et Harry la déshabillèrent lentement, oubliant toute timidité. Hermione rougit lorsqu'elle se retrouva nue devant leurs regards appréciateurs mais elle n'y pensa plus quand les deux bouches recommencèrent à l'embrasser. Cette fois, elles ne se contentèrent pas de son visage et de son cou, elles descendirent vers sa poitrine et la jeune fille poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand elle sentit ses deux amis embrasser ses seins. En même temps, les mains des deux Gryffondors se baladaient sur tout son corps. Soudain, la bouche d'Harry remonta pour l'embrasser tandis que celle de Ron descendait encore plus pour arriver à son intimité. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune fille pour atteindre l'orgasme tandis que le rouquin embrassait son sexe.

Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent avec désir et bientôt, ils furent tous les trois nus après que Ron et Harry se soient déshabillés rapidement tandis qu'Hermione découvrait leurs corps avec joie. La Gryffondor embrassa sauvagement le brun pendant que Ron l'embrassait dans la nuque. Hermione se retourna vers le jeune homme pour qu'il ne soit pas jaloux et lui rendit la pareille. Elle était pressée contre le torse de Ron et sentait celui d'Harry dans son dos, elle ne pouvait que sentir leurs envies dressées qui se frottaient à elle. Elle regarda ses deux compagnons pour leur faire signe qu'elle était prête. Elle sentit le sexe de Ron s'approcher du sien. Le rouquin embrassa sa poitrine tandis qu'il entra lentement en elle. Hermione se tendit et Harry posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour étouffer le cri de douleur qu'elle allait laisser échapper. Lorsqu'elle se détendit, Ron commença à bouger son bassin pour entamer des va-et-vient en elle. Petit à petit, la douleur que ressentait Hermione s'estompa et une vague de plaisir s'insinua dans tout son corps. Elle poussa des petits gémissements de plaisir, rejoignant Ron pour un concert de cris. Celui-ci ne diminua pas l'envie d'Harry qui commençait à avoir le sexe douloureux. Le brun entra un doigt dans l'autre intimité de sa compagne pour la préparer à sa venue en elle. Cela ne sembla pas déranger la préfète en chef, il glissa alors un deuxième venant rejoindre l'autre dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Harry entendait Hermione haleter entre lui et Ron. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il la pénétra le plus doucement possible. Ce fut quand même un choc pour Hermione qui se tendit de nouveau sous la douleur. Mais les baisers de ses deux amants firent bientôt disparaître cette nouvelle douleur. Harry avait rejoint Ron dans ses mouvements et Hermione suivait leurs coups de bassin, approchant de plus en plus vers le plaisir ultime. Les trois Gryffondors se perdaient dans leur plaisir et dans leurs gémissements ainsi que dans ceux des autres. Ron et Harry accélérèrent la cadence et Hermione ne put qu'apprécier cette accélération de leurs mouvements en elle. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur accompagnée d'un plaisir intense qui parcoururent tout son corps. Lorsqu'ils sentirent leur compagne atteindre l'orgasme en poussant un cri de plaisir, Ron et Harry jouirent à leur tour. Ils se retirèrent ensuite avant de s'allonger, un de chaque côté d'Hermione, et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Hermione fut la première à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Elle resta silencieuse, observant ses deux amants. Elle sourit en se rappelant ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, qui aurait cru qu'ils sortiraient ensemble tous les trois ? Elle regarda Harry et Ron émerger du sommeil, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Salut, vous, dit-elle avant de les embrasser chacun à leur tour. Bien dormi ?

Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

J'ai fait un rêve merveilleux, dit Harry.

Ha bon ? demanda Hermione, sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

Oui, tu avais accepté notre proposition et la suite, je ne peux pas la raconter, c'est vraiment trop hot…

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? questionna la Gryffondor.

Heu, ben, répondirent les deux autres, laissant faire le premier pas à la jeune fille.

Harry et Ron sentirent une main d'Hermione descendre lentement sur leur torse pour atteindre leurs sexes qui s'étaient réveillés à ce contact. Ils ne purent retenir un gémissement quand chaque main commença à caresser leur verge dressée.

Alors, ça, ça vous plairait ? demanda Hermione d'une voix innocente.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu étais si dévergondée, dit Harry.

Je sens qu'on va passer de supers vacances, ajouta Ron avec un grand sourire…

The End.

Voilà, j'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu, laissez des reviews svp… Merci de m'avoir lue !

Le 06/03/05.


	2. Un trio inattendu

**Un trio inattendu.**

****

****

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà un nouveau one-shot, merci pour vos reviews à celui précédent.**

**Je vous préviens, n'essayez pas de chercher un scénario quelque part, ce OS est juste une excuse pour mon imagination perverse de mettre Harry, Drago et Ron ensemble !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Et cette fois, c'est vraiment un slash à trois, pas vrai, Vif d'or (j'ai changé l'erreur, merci de m'avoir prévenue, la honte lol)?**

**Et pour ceux et celles qui se sont rendus compte que ma fic « Corps à corps » avait disparu de mon compte, c'est fanfiction qui l'a supprimée. Je la continuerais quand même… Merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé un mail pour avoir des nouvelles sur la fic…**

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Drago était seul dans un couloir, il était arrivé à se débarrasser de son pot de colle à tête de pékinois et par la même occasion de ses deux gorilles attitrés. Il avait un sacré mal à la tête, dû en grande partie par les gloussements hystériques de Pansy et les grognements incohérents de Crabbe et Goyle. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, y avait-il seulement des abrutis dans sa maison ou le destin se jouait-il de lui en lui donnant comme camarades les êtres les moins développés niveau mentalement ? Il opta bientôt pour la deuxième solution lorsqu'il vit apparaître dans son champ de vision les deux Gryffondors qu'il appréciait le moins se diriger dans sa direction…

Merlin, il était vraiment maudit ! Pourquoi les dieux l'obligeaient-ils à supporter la présence du célèbre Survivant, Harry Potter et son fidèle meilleur ami, le pauvre en Gallions mais riche en tâches de rousseur, Ron Weasley ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Drago se le demandait, il ne méritait sûrement pas ce châtiment, il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été très gentil avec ses congénères mais là, le châtiment était trop rude surtout après une journée passée à essayer de s'échapper des griffes de Pansy !

Le Serpentard chercha une issue mais en vain, le destin se jouait vraiment de lui… S'il savait ce qui allait lui arriver ensuite… Drago put remarquer que ses deux ennemis marchaient côte à côte d'une façon assez serrée.

Plus collé que ça, c'est impossible, pensa le blond. Alors, le Balafré, tu fais une ballade romantique avec ton soupirant, prenez-vous la main, ne vous gênez pas ! se moqua-t-il à voix haute lorsque les Gryffondors arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

Son cher papa lui avait toujours dit d'attaquer le premier et Drago respectait bien ses leçons même si là-ce n'était qu'une petite blague, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait… Car à sa grande stupéfaction, ses deux ennemis se donnèrent la main sans aucune gêne après s'être regardés avec un air moqueur.

Ça te va, comme ça, Malefoy ? demanda Ron avec un sourire narquois.

Il avait hésité à répondre à l'attaque du Serpentard mais quand il avait vu dans les yeux de son partenaire l'envie de moucher le blond une fois pour toutes, il s'empressa de le faire.

Drago ne répondit pas, il était stupéfait, il pensait que les deux autres auraient réagi d'une tout autre manière : rougissant, ils lui auraient dit qu'il s'imaginait des choses mais là répondre ainsi à son attaque, les Gryffondors avaient bien évolué ! Il ne se remettait toujours pas de sa surprise quand Harry, voulant le gêner encore plus, se rapprocha de son ami et l'embrassa passionnément ! Alors, pour le Serpentard, ce fut une immense stupéfaction, il se rapprocha du mur et y colla son dos pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout…

Ron regarda son amant avec inquiétude, il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser en public, surtout devant Malefoy, le lendemain, tout le monde serait au courant… Mais c'est vrai que cela ne le gênait pas particulièrement d'être reconnu officiellement comme le petit ami du célèbre Harry Potter… Le Survivant le rassura d'un regard, pour une fois qu'on pouvait faire taire le Serpentard, il fallait en profiter…

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Ne me dis pas qu'en plus de détester les Sangs de Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang, tu es aussi homophobe ? se moqua le brun.

Quoi ? Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? demanda le blond.

Tu veux qu'on te remontre la scène du baiser ou quoi ? répondit Ron.

Non ! cria le Serpentard. Merci bien, je l'ai vu une fois et ça me suffit…

Oh, le pauvre petit à sa maman est choqué d'avoir vu deux hommes s'embrasser… Personne ne t'en avait jamais parlé, tu sais, des fois des personnes du même sexe s'aiment et ont des relations sexuelles, désolé de te l'apprendre…

Et même que c'est vachement bien, renchérit Ron d'un air lubrique.

Mais non, je ne serais jamais choqué par des Gryffondors, lança le Serpentard avec mépris mais Drago se rendit compte que sa réplique n'était pas aussi cinglante que d'habitude lorsqu'il « parlait » avec eux. Et il ne fut pas le seul.

Mais bien sûr et moi, je suis le chien-chien à Voldemort ! lança Harry. Bon, arrêtons de rigoler, maintenant, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour t'empêcher de parler, je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde sorcier soit au courant de notre relation…

Pourquoi, tu as honte de sortir avec la belette, se moqua Drago essayant de reprendre l'avantage de leur joute verbale.

Expelliarmus, lança Harry. Et pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr que non, je souhaite simplement que la presse ne l'apprenne pas sinon je ferais une fois de plus la une des journaux…

Tu te prends vraiment pour le centre du monde, Potter !

Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, Malefoy, tu es toujours en train de te pavaner dans le château en croyant que tout te revient de droit juste parce que tu descends d'une famille dite pure ! Harry cracha le dernier mot, se réjouissant d'avance de la réaction du mauvais mais tellement prévisible Serpentard.

Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, Potter, tu oses m'insulter ainsi que ma famille ? se mit à hurler Drago en s'approchant dangereusement du Survivant.

Il stoppa net quand Harry lui agita sa baguette sous le nez.

Tu ne te rappelles pas, tu n'es plus armé ? s'empressa de lui rappeler Ron avec un sourire mauvais.

Le roux se ferait un plaisir de se mettre à deux contre un pour frapper le Serpentard mais ce dernier n'était pas assez fou pour chercher la bagarre en infériorité numérique…

Drago se recolla contre le mur, il n'avait qu'une envie, que ces deux imbéciles disparaissent de sa vue pour qu'il puisse retourner à son dortoir où il irait directement se coucher pour en finir avec cette maudite journée. Mais le destin n'en avait pas décidé ainsi…

Bon, vous pouvez me rendre ma baguette, je suis pressé, je n'ai pas toute l'heure à passer avec vous…

Oh, comme c'est dommage… Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais tu vas encore rester quelques temps avec nous. Pour une fois que tu es tout seul sans défense, il faut en profiter, tu ne crois pas Ron ?

Le roux regarda le brun avec surprise, Harry pensait vraiment à ce qu'il pensait depuis le début de leur rencontre avec Malefoy ? Drago dut aussi comprendre à quoi faisait allusion le Survivant car son teint, déjà très pâle à l'ordinaire, en prit un sacré coup, on aurait presque pu le confondre avec un fantôme tellement il était blanc…

On va où ? questionna Ron.

A l'endroit habituel, répondit malicieusement Harry.

De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Drago. Vous ne croyez pas que je vais venir avec vous quand même ?

Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as vraiment un corps d'athlète et je suis sûr que tu es très bien monté, tu vois de quoi je parle ?

Cette fois-là, le teint du Serpentard tourna au rouge brique, mais quand les Gryffondors étaient-ils devenus aussi dévergondés ? Drago les trouvait à une époque très coincés et maintenant, ils comptaient lui apprendre des choses sur le sexe mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? C'était lui le dieu du sexe de Poudlard, personne d'autre ! Enfin, il était un dieu avec les filles, cela ne lui disait rien d'essayer avec les garçons…

Ça ne te dit rien de pratiquer de nouvelles expériences ? Tu vas voir, ça va être très… enrichissant, dit Harry.

Drago était vraiment terrifié, au début, il avait pensé que les deux Gryffondors lui faisaient une blague mais ils étaient vraiment sérieux ! Il comprit qu'il était vraiment en danger, enfin, s'il avait bien suivi, c'était surtout sa virilité qui l'était.

Et bien non, je ne veux pas, je vous laisse vos expériences de pédale ! Et d'abord rendez-moi ma baguette, sinon je crie !

Et c'est nous que tu traites de pédale, tu veux crier comme une fillette, se moqua le Survivant. Essaie un peu pour voir…

Et il lança un sort de mutisme sur Drago.

Bien joué, lança Ron. Bon, si j'ai bien compris, je vais chercher ta cape d'invisibilité ?

Oui, va chercher ma cape.

Avant de partir, le roux embrassa son amant, ce qui eut comme résultat de redonner quelques couleurs aux joues du Serpentard. Pendant l'absence de Ron, Harry menaçait Drago de sa baguette pour l'empêcher de recourir à son envie de fuir à toute vitesse le plus loin de ces pervers sexuels ! A son grand malheur, Ron revint rapidement avec la fameuse cape, il se doutait que le rouquin était jaloux de les laisser tous les deux seuls, bien que cela ne lui apporta aucun plaisir. Il était encore sous le coup de la surprise : Potter et Weasley étaient gays, ils s'envoyaient en l'air assez fréquemment vu leurs allusions et en plus, il leur avait pris l'envie de l'entraîner dans leur orgie ! Ils étaient vraiment timbrés !

Lorsque les deux Gryffondors le saisirent pour le forcer à se mettre sous la cape d'invisibilité, Drago se débattit.

Ha, c'était à prévoir, dit Harry avec un soupir.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda son compagnon.

Le blond eut l'espoir qu'ils allaient renoncer à leurs immondes projets mais ce ne fut pas le cas… Un Totalus Pétrificus plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande.

Arrivés là-bas, les deux Gryffondors ne furent pas mécontents d'y trouver un bon lit moelleux car porter le Serpentard à travers tout le château n'était pas de tout repos… Drago n'avait pas apprécié d'être trimballé comme un morceau de viande mais il ne pouvait nier que les mains baladeuses qui le soutenaient et dont une située sur son entrejambe avaient un effet assez agréable et dérangeant sur lui, enfin sur cette partie du corps précisément. Avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, ses deux ennemis avaient eu la délicatesse de l'installer lui aussi dessus.

Bientôt, les deux Gryffondors commencèrent à s'embrasser et malgré son immobilité forcée, Drago put voir entièrement la scène. Cela le gênait de voir deux hommes si intimes mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait qu'il trouvait cela aussi attirant surtout qu'il ne le pouvait le nier, Harry et Ron étaient bien foutus… La raideur dans son caleçon lui fit comprendre que la petite voix avait raison. Bien que très occupés, les deux autres finirent par s'en rendre compte.

Harry, tu devrais délivrer Malefoy, il est vraiment trop raide, rigola Ron.

T'en es sûr, il pourrait hurler et appeler son cher professeur au secours !

Mais non, il se prendrait trop la honte, tout seul avec deux garçons sur un lit, ça porte à confusion non ?

Oh, t'as raison, il ne prendrait pas de risque à se faire prendre pour un gay !

Harry ôta tous les sortilèges qu'il avait lancés et Drago put de nouveau parler et bouger.

Ha non, je me suis trompé, c'était pas le sort qui le rendait raide, se moqua le roux.

Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est vous quand vous me portiez, avec vos mains, vous le faisiez exprès ! essaya de se défendre le blond.

Alors tu avoues que nos gestes t'ont fait de l'effet ? lança le brun.

Oh merde, pensa Drago.

Le Survivant s'installa sur lui et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Le Serpentard tourna aussitôt la tête pour éviter le contact. Le Gryffondor se redressa, pas très content.

Tu sais, Malefoy, je te ferais ce que je veux de toute manière : ou tu coopères ou tu préfères te rebeller et je t'immobilise encore une fois, tu as compris ?

Moi, si j'étais toi, je ne l'énerverais pas trop, il peut-être très méchant, ajouta Ron.

J'ai compris, dit le Serpentard, c'est bon.

Oh, pour une fois, il est obéissant, se moqua le roux pendant que son compagnon posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

Cette fois, Drago ne tourna pas la tête, il fallait bien qu'il lui obéisse mais le contact de la bouche du Survivant ne le dégoûta pas, au contraire, il fut surpris, ce n'était pas très différent lorsqu'il embrassait une fille. Harry força le passage de sa bouche et sa langue vint rejoindre sa jumelle. Le Serpentard se laissa aller, après tout, il n'avait pas le choix, n'est ce pas ? De plus, les caresses que lui faisait Ron, qui n'avait pas perdu de temps, le rendaient très coopératif, surtout quand une des mains du Gryffondor commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Il sentit bientôt qu'on lui ôtait son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon, cela ne le gênait pas du tout, il attendait même avec impatience ce qu'allait lui faire le rouquin. Harry l'embrassait toujours, divinement bien en passant, mais il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand il sentit que l'autre Gryffondor posait ses lèvres sur son sexe. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque Ron le prit dans sa bouche et il commença bientôt à pousser des gémissements de plus en plus sonores, tandis que le Survivant avait quitté sa bouche pour trouver ses mamelons déjà durcis après l'avoir déshabillé entièrement. Le Serpentard ne mit pas longtemps à jouir dans la bouche de Ron et ce dernier l'embrassa aussitôt pour lui faire partager son goût.

Harry en profita pour commencer à déshabiller son compagnon à son tour. Lorsque les deux autres furent à bout de souffle, il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer encore une fois du Serpentard.

Alors, Malefoy, je vois que ça ne te choque plus de prendre du plaisir avec des hommes… Tu n'es peut-être pas hétéro à 100…

Bienvenue au club, ajouta Ron.

Les deux Gryffondors se déshabillèrent ensuite mutuellement sous les yeux appréciateurs de Drago. Pour le moment, cela ne le gênait en rien d'être avec ses deux anciens ennemis, prêt en s'envoyer en l'air avec eux. La vie réservait vraiment beaucoup de surprises ! Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les trois nus et s'observèrent quelques temps en silence mais Harry se rapprocha rapidement du Serpentard pour reprendre possession de sa bouche. D'une main, le Gryffondor empoigna le sexe du blond et de l'autre lui caressa le torse. Sa main descendit bientôt et se retrouva à caresser ses fesses fermes. Drago se crispa quand il sentit un doigt pénétrer dans son intimité mais il s'habitua à sa présence et Harry commença un mouvement de va-et-vient. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt vinrent rejoindre le premier dans le fourreau de chair pour bien préparer le Serpentard à le recevoir en lui. Le blond était perdu dans son plaisir, les mouvements sur son sexe et ceux en lui le rapprochant de plus en plus de l'orgasme. Harry lui écarta soudain les cuisses et le pénétra doucement. Drago poussa un cri de douleur mais s'habitua rapidement à la présence du Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il sentit que le blond s'était détendu, le Survivant commença à bouger son bassin. Derrière lui, il sentait que Ron était très impatient et qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Le roux l'avait préparé à sa venue en même temps qu'Harry l'avait fait pour Drago et son sexe était vraiment très douloureux. Il suréleva les hanches de son compagnon et entra en lui le plus doucement possible. Harry eut mal pas très longtemps, il était maintenant bien habitué à la venue de Ron en lui… D'une main experte qui avait mené bien des fois le Survivant à l'orgasme, le roux empoigna la verge du Serpentard, remplaçant Harry qui avait remonté ses mains sur le torse joliment musclé du blond.

Drago fut le premier à jouir, il se déversa dans la main de Ron qui ne mit pas longtemps à faire de même quand il sentit Harry se tendre sous lui. Les trois jeunes hommes s'allongèrent côte à côte ensuite, savourant le bien-être que leur avait apporté ce petit exercice physique…

Je comptais te lancer un oubliette Malefoy, pour que tu ne te rappelles pas de tout ça, mais je vois que tu as beaucoup apprécié, dit Harry.

Heu, ben, j'étais bien obligé, essaya de se défendre le Serpentard.

Mais bien sûr… Bon, c'est toi qui décides, mais je comptais te proposer de recommencer mais vu que pour toi, c'était une obligation, je pense que tu préfèrerais t'en aller… lança le brun.

Drago fit semblant de réfléchir, il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait…

En fait, je ne suis pas si pressé que ça de retrouver le pot de colle qui me sautera immédiatement dessus lorsque je rentrerais dans mon dortoir…

C'est une raison assez plausible, répondit Ron, enfin moi elle me convient. Mais il y a juste un truc qui me gêne, alors tu n'aimes pas qu'on te saute dessus ?

ça dépend qui…

Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on oublie le sort pour effacer la mémoire, conclut malicieusement Harry.

Oui, et juste une chose, ajouta Drago, cette fois, j'aimerais bien que ça soit moi au milieu…

**The End.**

J'espère que cela vous a plu… Pour avoir le dernier Os et la suite de mes fics, il faudra attendre les vacances d'avril car je pars du 4 au 14 en Irlande… Biz et reviews, svp

Le 31/03/05.


	3. Expérience ente hommes

**Expérience entre hommes.**

****

****

**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà le dernier one-shot qui clôt ce thème sur les trios. Il est aussi Pwp que le précédent, j'espère que vous apprécierez… J'ai écrit le début pendant mon voyage en Irlande. Bonne lecture…**

Remus et Sirius étaient dans leur salle commune en train de jouer aux échecs. C'était bien entendu le loup-garou qui gagnait, comme d'habitude, même si Sirius lui faisait du charme pour essayer de le déconcentrer, en vain. L'Animagus était en train de faire les yeux doux à son partenaire lorsque James arriva, la mine franchement renfrognée.

Alors, tu t'es encore fait jeter par Evans, Potter ? se moqua son meilleur ami avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Ha ha, très drôle, ce n'est pas ma faute si Lily n'a pas encore compris qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre ! Mais je le jure, avant la fin de l'année, Lily Evans sortira avec moi ou sinon je ne m'appelle plus Potter !

Tu nous fais le coup à chaque fois, James, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais laisser tomber ? demanda le sage Remus. Tu te fais souffrir inutilement, tu sais. Tu es à fond sur elle depuis notre première année ici et elle depuis tout ce temps a refusé tes avances. Tu devrais te faire une raison et trouver une autre fille.

C'est vrai que si elle n'a pas succombé à ton charme ravageur depuis toutes ces années, elle ne risque plus de le faire maintenant, ajouta Sirius.

Ha, c'est simple pour vous de me donner des conseils, vous sortez ensemble depuis notre cinquième année ! Tout le monde n'a pas votre chance de ressentir des sentiments réciproques, je vous rappelle que l'amour ne se commande pas !

Il marque un point là, dit Sirius, au moins une chose de sensé que James aura dite dans toute sa scolarité !

James ne releva pas l'attaque, ce qui témoignait de son sombre état d'esprit.

Allez, ne fais pas ton grincheux, viens jouer avec nous aux échecs, Sirius a grand besoin d'aide, je suis en train de le massacrer ! dit le loup-garou.

Non, non merci, je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

Bon, qu'est ce qui pourrait te changer les idées ? Une partie de Quidditch ? continua Remus qui ne se laissait pas démonter.

Non, j'en fais assez merci bien…

Waouh, tu rejettes le Quidditch, l'activité qui te tient le plus à cœur ? Il faut rapidement trouver une solution à ton humeur massacrante ! s'exclama Sirius.

Non, c'est bon, je vais vous laisser tranquille en amoureux, je vais aller m'aérer un peu les idées.

Ça n'arrangera rien d'aller ruminer tout seul dans ton coin, il faut que tu restes avec nous. En plus, je viens d'avoir une super idée, je suis sûr qu'elle va plaire à Remus !

Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le concerné.

Pour toute réponse, son amant embrassa fougueusement leur ami. Ami qui devint rouge comme une pivoine et qui le repoussa violemment.

Ça va pas la tête ? T'as bu ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point !

Dis-moi, mon cher ami, tu ne serais pas dégoûté par les relations entre hommes, par hasard ? Ça fait quand même deux ans que je sors avec Remus, tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps… Tu n'es pas homophobe, j'espère ? lança un Sirius narquois.

Mais non, c'est pas ça. Je vous laisse simplement vos affaires d'hommes entre vous deux, moi, ça ne m'attire pas du tout. J'aime les filles, si vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué…

Mais on ne dit pas le contraire mon cher, répondit Remus. Mais par contre, je vois très bien où Sirius voulait en venir, cela te changerait grandement les idées et en plus, cela te ferait une nouvelle expérience. C'est étrange que tu sois contre, toi qui es si fervent d'habitude pour te lancer des défis de toute sorte…

D'habitude, James appréciait les commentaires constructifs du préfet en chef mais cette fois-ci, c'était une exception bizarrement !

Et d'abord, c'est moi qui commande ici, je suis l'aîné, je te rappelle, lança Sirius, donc je peux prendre le privilège de te donner ton premier baiser avec un garçon !

Heu, Sirius, c'est déjà fait, je te signale, se moqua gentiment son amant.

Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Je disais donc le privilège de te donner ton second baiser avec un garçon ! reprit le garçon le plus âgé.

No… commença James mais la bouche de son ami sur la sienne l'empêcha de continuer.

Au début, il voulut lutter mais il savait bien que son meilleur ami était têtu, encore plus que lui, si c'était possible, et qu'il allait toujours au bout de ce qu'il disait. James finit donc par se laisser faire et lorsque Sirius sentit son ami se détendre, il insinua sa langue dans sa bouche. L'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor fut surpris au départ mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était guère différent d'un baiser féminin. Il répondit finalement au baiser de son ami qui fut enchanté de constater qu'il devenait enfin raisonnable.

Remus appréciait grandement le spectacle. Il n'était pas jaloux de voir son petit copain avec James car celui-ci était leur ami et que, de plus, lui aussi comptait en profiter ! Pendant que les deux autres Gryffondors s'embrassaient à pleine bouche maintenant, il commença à leur caresser doucement le dos. Sa lucidité revint un bref instant pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte que leur salle commune n'était pas un endroit assez discret pour les ébats qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir… Il mit quelques secondes pour arriver à décoller les deux amis puis les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. James n'était plus aussi réticent qu'au début mais il hésitait encore. Les deux autres Gryffondors durent le tirer sur les derniers mètres du trajet pour couper court à ses tergiversions.

Arrivés sur leur lit, Remus et Sirius se firent un plaisir de déshabiller leur ami avant de le rejoindre dans sa tenue d'Adam. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le loup-garou qui prit possession des lèvres de James tandis que Sirius parcourait son dos de sa bouche. Les baisers et les caresses sur son corps ne tardèrent pas à amener un certain durcissement à l'attrapeur. Durcissement qui firent plaisir aux deux autres, James était prêt. Sirius descendit une de ses mains pour des caresses de plus en plus basses. Ses doigts finirent par frôler l'intimité de son ami, il laissa un peu de temps pour l'habituer à cette idée avant d'en glisser un dans son antre. James se tendit, Remus le sentit et prit aussitôt son sexe érigé dans sa main pour le faire penser à autre chose. Il y arriva très bien vu les gémissements que commença à pousser son ami. Sirius comprit qu'il s'était détendu et en profita pour laisser un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier. Il en rajouta même un troisième quand il s'aperçut que James était devenu très coopératif et s'était grandement habitué à sa présence en lui.

Remus embrassait toujours James et le masturbait en même temps. D'une caresse de Sirius sur sa nuque, il comprit que le moment était venu. Il arrêta ses mouvements sur le sexe de son ami, tandis que son amant retirait ses doigts, ce qui entraîna des cris de protestations de l'attrapeur. Cris de protestation qui se transformèrent en cris de douleur quand Sirius le pénétra. En sentant James se tendre, Remus reprit possession de sa bouche et s'empala sur sa verge dressée. Il était beaucoup plus habitué que son ami et eut ainsi beaucoup moins mal. Il put donc commencer ses va-et-vient rapidement rejoignant Sirius dans sa cadence. Pour l'attrapeur, la douleur resta assez longtemps mais elle s'atténua progressivement laissant la place au plaisir, la présence de Remus sur lui aidant bien… Sirius embrassait son amant par-dessus l'épaule de James et avait même passé sa main sur son sexe pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Les trois Gryffondors ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à atteindre l'orgasme. Ce fut d'abord James qui succomba au plaisir des assauts de ses deux amis puis ce fut au tour de Remus qui se déversa dans la main de Sirius qui ne mit pas longtemps à suivre après avoir senti les deux autres jouir.

Ils se séparèrent et se retrouvèrent tous les trois allongés côte à côte sur le lit. Tous les trois savouraient la relation qui venait de se passer entre eux en passant aussi à celle qui allait bientôt suivre…

ça va, je crois que je pourrais supporter que Lily me rejette encore, lança James d'un ton coquin…

**¤ The end ¤**

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Maintenant, je vais me mettre à la suite d'Asa et Harry Potter et aussi celle de Corps à corps…

****

****

Le 17/04/05 


End file.
